


The Rainbow Sweets Lover Fae And The Gay Wizard

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom (orphan_account), writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And confuse the mortals, Error and forest fight like cats., Error is a sorcerer, Error is grumpy to all, Error is not normal., Error just wants to be with his boyfriend, Error lives to annoy the Forest., Ink is a Fae, Ink lives in a sentient Forest, People mistake Error's visits for a love festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: SOOOO. Error is a sorcerer that gets into The fae Ink's forest home. And begudgingly starts to love him. the Forest doesn't like that. this is an early convo we had. BUT IT IS SO GOOD. From the comments of The Sorceress and The Forest.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Forest
Series: Conversations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 125
Kudos: 34





	The Rainbow Sweets Lover Fae And The Gay Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).



BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
OMG. you spoil meh!  
Also Error dealing with a clingy ink is never boring. I love how ink is just so "I am your companion now cus you messed with something you shouldn't~!" Error is just so "Dammit, i got this fae thing now and it won't leave me alone."

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
More like, ink was bored, saw some new first visitor in his for now barren forest, which happened to be Error, and then decided to drag him into a deal because what fun what fun!

Idk, i definitely do have some ideas on how to continue this, but i would rather direct that motivation to the already continuing series’s i have

.... will not oppose to talking about it of course

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dude what if ink decides error is his mortal translator  
Ink:Error? what are those mortals doing?  
Error: Hmmm i think they are tanning hide  
Ink:......... wait that is an animals skin?!?!  
Error: yep.  
Ink: How gross.......

Ink: *vomits a mix of ink, sap, and forest bits*  
Error: Ewwwwwww, that is not touching my boots.

Ink: hmmm... you need to eat regular mortal stuff right?  
Error: yep i can get it myself tho thanks  
\----  
Ink: Error? why are you all tangled up in these ropes?  
Error: i was trying to throw-net fish. it is harder than it looks.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Hee yaw

Ink: i heard once that mortals celebrate the day of their existence. And also celebrate the day of their death. How does that work?

Error: Uhhh, well... usually, making it to another birthday means you’ve been around for another year, congratulations! And uh, i guess it’s celebrated because it means that they managed to survive all things that are unpredictable and chaotic for a full year... as life is...

Error: as for death, usually that’s a day of mourning, and isn’t really celebrated. It can also be a day of remembrance instead. The person in question usually doesn’t get to attend. It mostly for the peace of mind of loved ones or something.

Ink:....Hmm. Loved ones?

Error: Or those who had some degree of respect to them.

Ink:...well, I will definitely invite you to your own death day so you get to attend!

Error:.... you know what sure. Better get me chocolate.

G’night

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
pfft ink inviting Error to his own death mourning....... Night

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Shahsnsjjsshb

Ink: Hey Error *gestures at a swamp* I invite you to your death,* the chocolate cake is in the middle of the swamp*

Error: I refuse.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: Error, wanna go into this really cool place?  
Error: i refuse  
Ink: wanna eat this so tasty sweets?  
Error: i refuse  
Ink: This is a great napping spot Error!  
Error: I refuse  
Ink: Error how-  
Error: i refuse  
Ink: *stares and opens his mouth*  
error: I refuse.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
aknclanckncnklkn

at some point Ink will end up tricking Error probably.

Like, maybe tricks Error into asking for help, and then legally binds him with a deal.

Sorry my reply times are getting longer.... my brains been slow for some reason. Short of feels numb in my head.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nah ive been busy too np.  
Ink: Hehe! You are now my contract bound friend!  
Error: Fuck

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
At some point Error himself gets attached, and that causes problems.

Error: *catches feelings*

Error: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Ink: You wanna fu-

Error: NO YOU ABSOLUTE HEATHEN

Ink: oh ok then.

\-----------------

Slowly, Ink starts to grow an attraction too, and it becomes problematic because Ink actually has duties to the forest as a fae, in fact, he is one of the higher ranking faes and has been bound to the forest as its guardian. It's taboo for him to show or feel actual attraction. The forest is a possessive one.

Eventually, Error attempts to use another spell that would bind Ink to him instead, but instead he ends up getting banished to the outskirts of the forest as the spell fails and the forest rises its jealous head to hiss at the other.

Ink and Error and up making another deal.

Error can only enter the forest every 10 years from then on. He became immortal due to his own previous spell backfiring and overloading him with high amount of mana, so Ink doesn't have to worry about the other dying.

Soon enough the forest was entered by other mortals... and a town was built within it.

The townfolk were originally tribes men that sort of co existed with the fae, and respect their nature. Ink is the first to greet their chief, and becomes a respected guiding figure.

Because he finds them interesting enough, he help them establish a town in the center of the forest.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: bitch ass jealous forest  
Forest: spews pollen  
Error: FUCK YOU FOREST, I WILL DO WHAT I WANT. IMMA SET UP CAMP RIGHT HERE. WE CAN TALK AT THE EDGE. I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS EASY BITCH.  
Forest: wind hisses  
Ink: ... woah...

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
ojncajdvajdvkj basically.

Error gets to enter the forest every ten years, and the townsfolk soon view it as a day to celebrate through generation to generation.

Coming closer to modern day time, within the same day Error gets to enter the forest and meet up with Ink (though they don't get to casually romanticize each other because Ink is scared of the forest and Error begrudgingly respects that), Nim passes down the mantel of Mayor of Town to one of her twin children.

Dream gets picked. Nightmare watches the corronation take place with jealousy in his heart.

After that Nightmare starts visiting Error on the outskirts of the forest, asking the Sorcerer questions about dark magic. And because Error gets impressed by his spunk, the Sorcerer takes in an apprentice. Nightmare doesn't let the others know of this arrangement.

Soon enough, Nightmare decides to use what he learned to disrupt the balance of the forest and claim it as his own. Error immediately puts a stop to that because as much as he hates the forest Ink is bound to it, and Error will not risk losing his life over anything.

He casts a spell that weakens Nightmare, and for the first time the forest cooperates with him to banish Nightmare out of the forest. Error never forgives himself for that, and becomes more cautious about taking in any apprentices.

night~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Angsty boi noots just wants his own territory to be like his brother.  
night Sleep soldier. Kick sleeps ass for me.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ive kicked ass and stole fingers

Flash-forward to five years later after this incident, a certain free lance bodyguard enters the forest.

His name is, of course, Cross, because there obviously isn’t enough Player Cross ideas around.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Welp. Let's say the forest takes a liking to cross. Let's cross be around. As dream is preparing for the next festival, basically all the players are trying to get error to help them. Error just wants his time alone with ink dammit! Not to play tour guide!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
ajsifblanld

Of course... then Nightmare attacks and it turns out he was using one of his minions as a way to voyage in, much like how Voldemort was behind Quirrel's head but instead he inserted a piece of himself in each of his minions soul.

He attacks the town, then attacks the inside of the forest, uses a trick on Error that drains the Sorcerer's magic temporarily, and forces him, Cross and Dream out of the forest through magical means....

Not before corrupting a certain stone that is in the middle of a certain lake, and is basically the essence of Ink's being, right in front of Error's eyes.

Now, Error is determined to get back and throw hands with Nightmare, the forest is weak, but a little bit of it becomes free enough to help out. Like, you know Ori and Will of the Wisps? The forests voice ends up accompanying them.

Error and the forest's voice keep bitching at each other throughout the whole thing as they work on finding a way into the forest past the magical barrier, and body slam Nightmare to the ground for hurting Ink. Ink is all Error cares for anyway, while the forests will cares for Ink and its balance. Dream and Cross are the only ones worried about the town and townsfolk.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: imma slap that fucking slug when i get to him. Fucking brat.  
Voice: pfft if he doesn't trick your dumbass again  
Error: You let an obvious threat walk into you! When you won't even let me Ink except every ten years! No one just walks into your creepy ass to just nature walk! YOU take people and kill them all the time!!!  
Voice: He was nice looking! I thought maybe ink would.. like.. him.... more...then you.......maybe  
Error: YOU BITCH!!!  
Voice: HEY. It was a good idea at the time!!!!

Cross: Are they always like this?  
Dream: um error is.... i thought that he just had a ritual thing and we did the festival every ten years to celebrate.... Were we just celebrating the fact error gets to see his lover?  
Cross: Dude you guys were basically celebrating Error getting laid.  
Dream: No wonder he never wanted to join the festival.....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sjbkjdbliaauavliaaehia

Dream: It makes sense now that I think about it... I think that maybe our ancestors were happy for them? But then it just become a whole thing?

Error: Yeah it was a personal thing your ancestor Astral was nice enough to do for us one day. It was private at first, but I guess it became a day to celebrate or whatever. Probably because Ink always got excited to see me, so stuff would end up just.. happening.

Error: Also the forest would get pissed and make certain flowers bloom, which she never usually does. People ended up taking it as a symbol of love and oh boy it was so funny-

Voice: Shut up Red means angry it's not my fault people have a different perspective on things!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: red means passion. Hate and love are both passion. And flowers are normally positive  
Voice: I WAS TRYING TO USE POLLEN TO SCREW WITH YOUR ALLERGIES!!!  
Error: FFuck you and your plant sperm!  
Voice: RAAAAAAH!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I HAD INK FIRST, HE IS MINE BITCH!!!!  
Error:Fuck you, ink is mine. I'll start a rumor that giving a bouquet from your woods will grant divine attention! Imagine all the people squirming around your trees hunting down your favorite flowers!!!! (he wouldn't, just because ink wouldn't like it)  
Voice: You wouldn't dare!!!  
Dream: Can we please get to saving the village? Please?  
Cross: Wow you two have some jealousy issues......  
Dream: We could include the forest in our festival maybe?  
Voice: And celebrate this thing finding it's way into me every ten years? And seeing MY ink?!?! WHAT IS THERE TO CELEBRATE?!?!?!?!?!?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
aoifhajoqbueboebvjv

Dream: You get to celebrate him being happy?

Okay, so Lust is a fortune teller that they end up coming across, and he has the ability to see the red string of fate. Meeting him can lead to one of the good endings, or bad ones, depends.

Lust: ...It's rare to find fated love between a mortal and a fae. Then again, you aren't that simple of a mortal, are you Sorcerer?

Error: Even the universe is against you.

Voice: .....biTCH

One of the good endings Cross can get is if instead of going back to becoming part of the forest, the voice gets trapped in a wooden doll instead, or manages to convince the forest to let Ink go, which results in Ink and Error both being banished together, and they start to travel the world happily as a couple because I'm a sucker for those.

Neutral ending is when the village is saved, Nightmare is banished, and everything returns back to how it usually was.

Cross's father is the head of the Gaia circle that Error is running away from.

Cross: *displays power*

Error: ...Pfft, so the hypocritical bastard went and screwed a human...

Cross: What?

Error: Oh, nothing nothing~

Cross: You're in a good mood. Who died?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error is that prick grandpa that everyone tolerates and everyone know is gonna outlive them all.  
Error: *is around ink*  
Dream: ........ error why are you acting so weird? this is not like you.  
Error: eh shut it. i have my inky and the world is happy again

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error is that prick grandpa who also gives good advice and makes people tolerate him longer.

Like for Cross, example:

Cross: *has a crush on Dream**is conflicted*

Error: ....You know, i've been wandering, what's your reason to travel? Sometimes others had interesting things to say about that.

Cross: Uh, well... it sort of comes with the job.

Error: Uh huh.

Cross: Yes.

Error: You know, as much of a bitch it is, the forest is a safe place, and usually doesn't accept outsiders.

Cross: I don't trust her judgement.

Error: Neither would I. But when not focused on Ink, she's actually professional and good at keeping outsiders out.

Cross: Do I not count as an outsider?

Error: Well, if you save the forest, and don't mess with its own natural order, you will probably get a ticket to stay for a life time.

Error: I've used all the dark arts imaginable trying to break in after being banished... Didn't work. It's all on the forests will really.

Cross: ......

Error: So to cut to the chase, because your lives are incredibly short, you don't have an excuse to not persuade Dream.

Cross: wHa I aM NoT-

Error: Save it for later

Cross: pRiCk

Error: Awww bitch.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ya two don't live forever like me and ink. Only a mortal wound or something would kill us. Why waste that time pining? Follow that creek up to a large willow tree in the forest. Me and Ink got a lil place near there. i won't be able to see it for another 10 years so maybe you two can use it for a bit. just don't break it and try not to disturb the lilies there, they are ink's favorites.  
Cross: Are you seriously telling us to go to your honeymoon spot? *DREAM IS BIG BLUSH*  
Error: WHY EVEN CALL THAT FESTIVAL, HONEYMOON FESTIVAL? SO WHAT THE MOON IS A YELLOW COLOR? INK IS JUST HAPPY TO SEE ME!!! AND HIS MAGIC DOES WEIRD THINGS SOMETIMES. DO YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD IT IS TO HAVE PEOPLE CELEBRATING WHEN YOU GET TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND? Stars and MOON! You people need to get a life than ain't celebrating mine!  
Dream: Are you saying Ink is the reason the moon turns honey color? Do you know how many couples think that conceiving a kid on the Honeymoon will give a good life to the kid.  
Error: Are you fucking kidding me?!?! THATS why there are so many pregnant people a bit after the Festival?!?! Y'all really need to stop being creeps man. Eww almost everyone is the vil- WHY??????  
Voice: The only thing i like about this is the disgust and pain you feel error  
Error: Fuck off, if only ya let me being around ink more, then i wouldn't have to interact with these weirdos. i gotta get ingredients SOMEHOW!!! Not my fault these freaks think me seeing ink is some sort of godly love fest!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
onoiwnviosjdvoisvjowjiejr poor Error.

i love that brooklyn accent btw.

or is it british accent?

Ink probably finds the whole thing hilarious.

also thank you for the festival name aankcnadvkbv its amazing.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it is totally error's Dark Arts accent.... he has messed around with a lot of different things to try to break into the forest.  
Ink: i feel so wanted!  
Dream: they are at each others throat and it looks like war at any second!  
Ink: But look at how much they care about me!!!  
Error: I'LL GATHER ALL THE FUCKING DANDELION SEEDS AND SCATTER THEM AT YA BORDERS!!!  
Voice: I'LL GROW THORN VINES AT YOUR FAVORITE RIVER SPOT!!!  
Error: DAMN PLANT BITCH!  
Voice: MORTAL FUCK UP!!!  
Ink: Just look at that enthusiasm!!! I just feel so loved!!!!  
Dream: they are gonna end up leveling the village.....  
\-----  
Only reason the forest tolerates the cabin ink and error has is to not have to feel/see them being intimate. And ink likes to visit it in the down time to remember how error loves him enough to stay close for eternity for only a few days every ten years. Like only a few weeks like 3 weeks out of ten years does Error get to see ink. Yet he still stays. The Honeymoon lasts for those 3 weeks. it is a BIG deal to the villagers, even getting tourists to come for the festivities. Error hates the traffic when trying to get to Ink.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error secretly likes children.

So like, he makes some small harmless fireworks happen with his magic sometimes. The town children love him. Kind of like how children immediately loved Gandalf and surround him to see what kind of festivities he had bought.

Ink loves watching Error do story telling to children.

lknvladnvldnalkhzdlkneih Ink eventually gets the forest and Error to get along somewhat.... eventually. The one thing the forest and Error agree on is Ink.

Also, sometimes there is the unsavory type that tries to enter the forest. Neither the forest nor Error like them, so the forest directly gives them to him and he uses their souls to make his own puppets.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the first time ink is seen at the edge of the forest near the village, there is a lot of confusion, someone sends for Error to help/tell wtf is going on. As soon as error hears any mention of something at forest edge and rainbowy, he set straight out for him. People try to ask error questions as he walked by but error ignored them all. As soon as he sees ink he shouts out "INKY!!!" rushes into ink's arms and kisses him silly. None of the villagers know how to take the gruff and only friendly to kids Error kissing someone like a lover back from war. Nor how excitedly he shows ink around the village area. Ink wears a living bracelet so the forest doesn't feel like it's losing ink. Error shows Ink where those lovely sweets he brings ink on some visits comes from.

Forest drops a would be poacher at error's doorstep.  
Error: I have a dungeon for a reason. i don't want ta have to explain things to the gossip rings  
Forest: Look your lucky he still has all his limbs.  
Poacher: lemme go!  
Error: Nah i need a soul to power my new indoor plumbing. Ink likes hot baths too much to keep the old way.  
Poacher: THE FUCK!??!  
Error: why do ya never gag them?  
Forest: i know their screams annoy you if you aren't the one causing them. And Ink does like hot water....Do you think i should get a hot spring?  
Error: Uuuugh! the hot water was my idea! Get yer own! If you Have to copy me put it near the reeds or willows. ink likes relaxing there.  
Poacher: HELP!  
Error: *kicks poacher* Shut up Faucet!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
akn vjadnvjnvoenvlando

Bracelet!!! love that detail!!!!!

At some point their relation goes from actively hating each other to 'Hey that's MY punching back get your own.'

Forest: I'm not having Ink cry over your dead body you useless sack of shit.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink is their excuse for any positive thing between them.  
Error: I am only organizing this litter patrol ta keep you clean fer Ink. I am still raiding ya for those mushrooms i need fer a potion.  
Voice: Fuck you! it was your mortals that didn't keep their trash properly disposed that did this!  
Error: maybe if ya didn't kill half the mortals that walk into ya, they'd be more appreciative!  
Voice: I don't want any mortal messing with Ink! You were more than disruptive! Fucking home wrecker!  
Error: Ink hit on me first! And Ink can love who he wants! I can love him if i want ta!  
Voice: Fucking FINE! While your at it get your mortals to pick some raspberries from me. Ink really liked those raspberry tarts things  
Error: I'll do want I fucking want! If i get the mortals ta get those berries they are gonna want ta harvest more than just fer Ink! If ya okay with squirming mortals tearing into your forest and fruiting trees, i'll get a ton of em to go!  
Voice: Ugh! can't you just have them do only what you tell them?  
Error: That's Slavery, kinda like my puppets, except more revolt-y and they still have wills. And i am not actively controlling them.  
Voice: When have i ever cared for mortal morals?  
Error: ......... fair point.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
it's weirdly wholesome in a destructive, rage filled way.

Ink: Awww you're getting along.

Error & Forest: NO!!!!

Can this be considered a really weird poly or can it be considered that Ink just has two jealous wives?

Ink can and will pick Error up to calm him down. It works like a charm.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I think it would be a V frame poly, and multiple wives in a true loving sense is still a poly. cus multiple people. poly's can get complex and weird. so Error-->ink<\--Forest and Error<\--Ink-->Forest  
Maybe forest is just love not physical..... like it is asexual but not aromantic. it learns of dates by watching error and ink and tries to set up dates for ink....by making mini ecosystems for ink to explore. like a small tundra for a day. just long enough to not mess too much with the balance but just long enough for ink to enjoy.

Error: * is raging*  
Dream: AAAAAH! HE'S GONNA KILL US!!!!  
Voice: INK!!!! COME SCRUFF YOUR CAT, HE IS BEING PISSY  
Error: AND FUCK YA TOO!  
Ink: Error! Calm down! *Picks up Error with ease and pretty much shushes him with error's arms around his neck, legs around the waist*  
Error: *insta-chill relaxed with minor grumbled death threats, all cuddled up to ink*  
Ink: I wanna cuddle in a tree, Error. Can we?  
Error: ... ok.. yeah.. we can ink. *never leaving the cuddle/hug/hold.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Okay that definitely works then!

The forest is extremely romantic.

At some point Cross and Dream decide to write a whole thing down about their adventures. Then after thinking about it a bit, they decide to give into spite and specifically write Error, the Forest and Ink all dramatically. They're mortals, and make sure that it's only found after their death, which means they won't have to deal with it. Meanwhile, Error, Ink and the Forest will suffer more from it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
even worse..... they get FANGIRLS AND FAN BOYS

That ask very personal questions. And buy merchandise from the villagers. And they attend the Honeymoon Festival religiously. Error is still weirded out that people celebrate the aniversery of him seeing his boyfriend

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream and Cross write a special note written specifically in an ancient language for Error to read out loud to the forest and Ink.

'Get Dunked On You Cranky Old Bitch'

Ink:.....

Voice:.....

Error: If they ever reincarnate I'm putting them through hell.

Voice: For once we're in agreement.

Ink: *bursts out laughing* oh they got us good!

And it's a note left for them after they died.

g'night

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
They do end up reincarnated, in the village no less..... and their past lives memories come back when they see error.  
Dream, is a tiny tot skele: oh gosh i am back here....  
Cross, also tiny tot skele: Oh SHIIIIIIIT  
Error: *eyes zero in* Y A T W O...  
Dream: oh god *runs on his lil legs*  
Cross: FUCK, Run Dream!!! We GOTTA FIND INK!!! *tiny tiny legs are running*  
Dream: I think he is near the fountain at this time of day!  
Error: YA FUCKING BRATS, DO YA KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE BUG ME NOW!!! I AM A GODDAMN TOURIST ATTRACTION!!! AND THAT FUCKING END NOTE!!!!!!

Forest totally had some influence do to the interactions Dream and Cross had to the supernatural. it took around 80 years after their deaths but they did reincarnate. Now error has to deal with the too tiny tots... with all their kiddo annoyances.  
Dream: error! error! i wanna see some magic!!! *boucning up and down*  
Ink: Aww error i love it when you entertain the kids!  
Cross:... i ...wanna see it too.  
Error: ..... ya two are weirdly tolerable as kiddos... why do ya even want to see magic? ya seen it a hundred times!!!  
Dream: *sparkle eyes* but ITS SO COOL!!!!  
Cross: ....i like the swirly color ones... *da kiddo eyes*  
Error: damn ya and yer hopeful kiddo eyes *does colorful magic whirls and fireworks.

Error totally is the impromptu babysitter of the village. Everyone's grandpa. Ink only has to say how much he thinks error playing with kids is cute or how much he likes it for error to cave in.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
d'awwwwwwww

Cross and Dream, while still having memories of past lives, still have the mind of children, so somethings they will have a harder time comprehending compared to their past lives.

my heads been hurting lately so i won't be able to write for long about this, but dey baby basically.

also, i'm working on chapter 19..

\---------

Ok. So. A lot of shit happened. Just found out that people are murdering children now on top of everything else. And, well, I'm not in a good headspace from that.

https://www.theguardian.com/uk-news/2020/jun/10/shukri-abdi-burnham-calls-for-wider-investigation-over-drowning-of-12-year-old-refugee

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
yeah, old memories and a young mind. always a cool concept.

Hey if ya need to vent or just to type out what you're thinking i am 'write' here! I didn't even know that was happening, i will try my best if you wanna talk it out.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Here i am gonna do some more skits to help ya out a bit! I'll add more when i think of them!  
\---Sleepover at grandpa Error's!---  
Dream (holding a fluffy blanket nervously, it is late and he should be in bed): .....error?......hey error?  
Error(rolling out of bed, ink is still asleep): ... Yeah dream? Whats wrong? you used to sleep like a log.  
Dream (teary eyed and sniffling): i know i used to but... there are some really scary sounds outside.  
Error(huffy): I bet it is just forest being a bitch that ink is sleeping in here.  
Dream (looks very tiny and smol): C-can i stay in here? Just for tonight?  
Error (cannot deny kiddos): Yeah buddy, c'mon.  
Dream: *climbs in and snuggles between error and ink*'  
Cross (after a bit knocks on the door): E-error? i can't find dream....  
Error: Cross ya might as well come up here too, dream got scared and climbed up here.  
Cross: *climbs in with some help from error, snuggles into dream, both between ink and error*

\---Kitten Time---  
Error(arms crossed mom-style): Cross..... why is yer jacket moving.  
Cross (standing innocently.....mostly): I-i don't know what you're talking about e-error. *shifts the thing in his jacket*  
Error (not amused): Cross, don't make me strip search ya.  
Cross (slowly takes his jacket off, shifting in odd ways): T-there! Here is my jacket!  
Error (not fooled): Cross, empty yer shirt, i can hear something squeaking.  
Cross (removes a tuxedo kitten): i couldn't just leave her alone! She needs me!  
Error: Cross how are ya gonna care for her.  
Cross: *mumbles to his feet*  
Error: Cross, i can't hear ya  
Cross: i didn't think that far.......  
Error: *huff* if ya take care of it...... i guess it can stay for however long it lives around my house. IF and ONLY IF Ink agrees. if ink doesn't ya can ask Forest if it can live in it.  
Cross (all smiles and giggles, hugging the cat): Thanks Error!!!! I am so happy!!! i gotta tell dream!!!!!!!!!

\---forest can't babysit---  
Forest:.... what do mortal offspring do?  
Dream: well we could play tag!  
Cross: or hide and seek  
Forest: are those learning games to prepare the young to hunt and fight for mates in the future?  
Dream:..... no.... it is for fun.  
Forest: ... oh when i saw ink play those games with error they ended in two ways, a verbal/physical fight or sex.  
Cross: i don't think your supposed to be talking about that with us.  
Forest: ...... it is nature..... i am literally nature...... What do you want from me?!? I am only even keeping an eye on you two because Ink asked me.  
Dream: ..... when is error picking us up?  
Forest: i don't know? Later? What ever those mortal time measure measurements are......

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
aaaa chapter 19 is out but very short, I love every bit of these things!!! yeah, the slenderman incident... sorry, I didn't answer back yesterday.

I love these babies to bits.

Cross has his own parents, and they're confused about their childs intelligence, and also the stuff that happens around him. With Dream, it's not that weird, because as the son of the mayor/chief, it's pretty much expected that he would have connections to Fae. However, Cross's parents weren't expecting this.

The town has vague suspicions regarding what might be the cause, but decide not to question it too much.

Except for TK, Time Kid, Timi/Tim cause Icelandic names rock, who has a lot of questions and suspicions. Tim tends to analyze everything, and sometimes comes up with inventive things...sometimes even his own little brother and parents aren't really sure of him. He just doesn't make that much sense to them.

Lust reincarnates as well, and this time he's named Heart instead. He has flashes of prophetic dreams, but no memories of his past life. Still can see the strings of Fate.

Heart: Dream and Cross should marry each other!

Baby!Pap: Oh oh oh can I do the sermons!

Heart: Heck yea!

Baby Heart likes bringing people together, even sometimes goes to Error to make some plans happen. Error loves this matchmaking game because most of the fated people Hearts see are ones he secretly ships himself anyway.

The Forest reluctantly lets Error in a lot more often because Error has a better understanding of all these weird kids that question everything, and go into dangerous places even sometimes.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error treats the reincarnations with a mix of old friend, lil kid, and semi adult vibes. he recognizes that they may have most of their old memories, but they are still kids and they are gonna fight naps still. it is probably an passive unconscious side effect of being someone ink likes, to reincarnate and remember, the more ink like you, the more memories retained. ink likes the kids running around the forest. Forest tolerates it because Ink likes it. Cross's parents kinda just lets error handle the weird stuff with him. Grandpa Error is the best one to deal with the weird shit. the Village goes to error when weird shit happens, cause he is either cure or cause.

Forest: Error, do your weird mortal wrangling, all those reincarnations are running around my cliff sides!  
Error (condescending): Hmm. i wish i could help. Maybe in 7 years. that IS when i get to come in again. Hopefully Ink's favorite mini mortals don't die or get hurt.  
Forest: OK OK I'll let you in more often just get them out!!! Or like watch them. Do Something!!!!

\---Honeybun---  
Error is showing ink the town bakery. it is just about time for the Honeymoon festival  
Ink (tilting his head curiously, looking at pastries): so different grains, berries, and other things are ground up, mixed together, and heated to make these?  
Error (pointing out different ones): Yeah, see that one has dried blueberries in it. This one has cheese baked into it. i showed ya cheese before Inky. The baker will make different ones based on whats available and the season.  
Baker (sensing a sale): Why hello! You are just in time for my first batch of honeybuns! They are really popular during the Honeymoon Festival! I run out of them before i can make more every year! they fly off my shelves like birds.  
Error (looking to ink): Do ya want one Inky? i can get a few different ones if ya'd like to try em.  
Ink (examining the Honeybun): Hmmm.... what did you use to make this... honeybun? it smells very sweet.  
Baker: oh! i use bit more honey than usual honeybuns need. they are just perfect that way!  
Ink (decided to eat it): I will try one. Error? which should i get?  
Error (grabs Ink and himself a bun): Here, ya can try that one. the current baker does the honey buns better than the last three bakers the town had.  
Ink (takes a bite, eyes blown wide): Error, error this is so good! Can we get more? Can we take some home? Error, mortals have some of the most fascinating foods! Putting the ground grain with honey should be one of their best acheivements!!! MMMMMMM.... Error i really want to take some home.  
Error (turns to the baker, tone deathly serious): Baker, i need to buy all of yer buns. and order another batch made just fer Inky. Money Is No Problem. *slaps a sack of gold on the counter* *turns to ink* Inky i am gonna get ya all the honeybuns ya could want.  
Ink (distracted with his sweet, icing and honey on his face): Hmm? Oh, error i am sorry i was distracted by this wonderful thing.  
Error (eyes soft): thats okay ink, i was just buying some more to take with us.  
Ink (gets an idea): Do you think dream, cross, or forest would want one? these are so good! I want eat them everyday!  
Error (turns to baker again, dead serious): How much would it be fer me to hire ya to make a batch of buns everyday just for Ink?  
\------------Forgot to hit comment to add Honeybun to the previous comment

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
AAAAAAAA BAKERS!!!!! Poor baker. Rest in peace. Error no.

The mayor of the town is usually the one to supervise Error and Ink. They tend to be the one they listen to, lil bit, when they overestimate mortals capabilities. Like, they're in charge of basically reminding them of mortal limitations others have. Also, other fae sometimes visit as well.

There is a family of carpenters in town as well. They only get a specific type of wood though, usually by making a deal with some other faeries that are part of the forest. If they get can get this much tree, they will provide this many good wood carvings. Wood carving is a thing that runs in the family, and they tend to make good art with it. Their ancestor, Memory, one of those who settled with the tribe, was the first one to barter with faeries because he was itching to make furniture.

Whatever spare time they have is almost always spent on practicing wood carving. They need to make them good, durable, and always something new. The house is almost always overfull with different wood carved animals, faeries or dolls.

The youngest, Pana (icelandic name again), is the reincarnation of Memory. Since he's baby for now he's only given wooden versions of wood carvers, and given clay to practice. He will get to move onto wood carving once he has a steadier hand. Wasting of wood isn't in the locals interest after all.

He makes a lot of clay art and likes to shyly show them to his friends. Sometimes he will ask the Forest if she would like one.

Pana: I made you a clay bouquet. Do you want it?

Forest: .... I can already-

Error: *sends a look™*

Forest: *sighs* Yeah, sure, just uh, how about leaving it by this tree here? I will...take it from there.

Pana: *happy bby*

i say baby by that I mean he's like, four years old.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error making the forest be child friendly, error keeps most of his mortal ways, he just forgets the exact limits like is a weird medium between the two. the fae tend to like certain people... so those people tend to get reincarnated, not every gets to. It is more of a chance thing than a choice thing. Error totally accidentally sets up a kids shrine to the forest for all the gifts the kids try to give it.

pfft the village is so peaceful and really only concerned with fae connections. Who cares about that war or whatever down a ways? they got fae to deal with. sure you only see them like once every 100 years but that weird ass immortal wizard brings that one fae around a lot now. only took a millennium or so and now they get to see that rainbow sweets lover fae be a young couple with the gay wizard

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
OH MY GOD I THOUGHT THEY WERE STILL KIDDOS. THEY ARE NOT THOSE ARE ADULTS. Kiddo Dream and Cross probably ask error to make a swing and push them. gets other kids to ask to swing too. error has like a couple 'emotional support strings hidden in all the trees around/in the village and around the border of the forest. Early warning system and always have a defense around.

error ends up making a kids playground so they stop asking him to make swings all the time. Now he only has to do cool magic stuff for the kids on command. A couple times villagers have found Error and ink in a tree swing high up out of line of sight to people watch.  
Error fucked up some bandits that tried to rob the seemingly defenseless village. They were ruining Ink's people watching. The villagers were reminded that day of Error's Dark Arts background. Never piss off error by attacking what's his. and that village makes ink happy so it is his. Error is ruthless and almost less merciful than the fae when truly angered

HERE WE GO RIGHT PLACE

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
hold on let me copy paste:

It was going to happen at some point jajbfkjabejknk

The village is under Error's protection as long as they don't cross lines with the forest or Ink and Dream wanders about the day Ink may get bored of them.

Ink: But you mortals come and go in different versions all the time! It's never a boring day with you guys, always so quick to do something, always in a rush because of your short lives! It's always fun! Always something different and new!  
\----------------  
You:

tourist attractions protect the village

\----------------

Essentially

Okay so "The Rainbow Sweets Lover Fae And The Gay Wizard" got to me kskskskskksksks

At some point Dream and Cross become known for the shenanigans they sometimes get up to with the fae. The faes end up liking them a lot. The Forest grows reluctantly fond of the kids as they grow.

At some point another traveller walks into the forest, someone who likes to take notes and documentations on the place. His ancestor Chronicle was close friends with Ink, and at some point a one night stand. He decided to leave the tribe, explaining that he wants to travel the world a bit more, and archive stuff. Ink was sad to see his friend go, but Chronicle was careful with not giving a chance to let Ink bind him.

This newbie is called Blek. He looks a lot like Ink.

Error: So, I thought that one night stand wouldn't result in... this.

Ink can't give or bear children... Not unless Chronicle secretly loved him to the point that it overruled the Forest. Chronicle decided to leave on his own terms instead of having the Forest banish him, and had Ink's child sometime during his travels.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: Welp fuck i had a kid.  
Error: i am so glad i use protection and the dark arts. Planned kids only fer me.  
Forest: INK I KNEW IT!!! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT BITCH OUT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! *pouts* At least there isn't a kid of you guys yet.  
Ink: i wouldn't mind having a child.  
Forest: Not with him!!! Ink! COME ON!!!  
Error: Fuck ya Forest! Ink if its last thing i do, i will get ya a kid.  
Ink: Oh! I could name it Honeybun!  
Error: ..... we can talk about names later.  
Forest: Come on guys!!! I already compete for Ink's attention as is!

Forest passively aggressively keeps changing the location of its plants to try to confuse Blek. Blek just follows error's strings he put up for when the kids are brave (stupid) enough to try to explore the forest on their own. Forest "could" tell the locations of anyone inside it, but it likes making error do things he doesn't like. Blek is just not phased by the creepy stuff Forest does and keeps to the rules. forest starts to see ink in Blek and calms tf down.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
ljsdlnjadjlnadljnadlndln Blek has fae powers but its with books. What he does is basically make the story of a person materialize within a book, and that way he gains information. Because Ink feels the familiar connection through their magic, he likes to keep Blek close whenever he can.

Blek does his best not to fall into small traps that will make Ink bind him to the village, but finds himself wanting to fall for it more often than not. He has been travelling for all his childhood, and this is the longest he had stayed somewhere.

Overtime, his stay gets longer and longer, and he's sixteen, can't ever remember feeling like it's okay to settle down somewhere, but this feels like it.

Blek intentionally falling for one of Ink's tricks, and Ink immediately hugs him. Blek hugs back almost just as fiercely, feeling strangely complete, like he finally found his family, and Ink whispers "Welcome home."

Blek might have shed quite a few silent tears.

Of course, he's been a nomad for sixteen so it takes a bit of time adjusting to village life, but he finds himself adjusting quicker by writing down all he knows into pieces of paper that get provided for him. He ends up having a place in the local archive of the village, filling in a seperate place with books that hold the information of the outside world.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Achievement: Baby Librarian Finds a Home : Unlocked!  
Error: Here Blek, i got this paper in exchange fer some demonic possession potions. It has been treated to be preserved better.  
Blek: Thanks error!  
Dream (had been studying in the corner): Wait, WHAT kind of potions?  
Error: Demonic Possession potions.  
Dream: ..... to cure or cause it?  
Error: ya know they didn't say which they wanted so i gave them a mixed bag without labels. i hate it when people don't fill out ta whole order slip.  
Dream: Error! that could hurt someone!  
Error: The demon or the person? Cause i gave potions fer both.  
Dream: -_-

Dream often has to ask error "To cure or cause?" when it comes to potions, tinctures, and spells. Error has a great memory and doesn't always use labels anyone else can understand. You have to ask for a whole explanation to make sure that the Cold potion is to cure a head cold and not freeze someone in a block of ice or inflict a cold on a person.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
the thing about Blek's family, is that they had always been different than most people. They were always a bunch of nomads, and just couldn't get along in one place. They felt a longing, a call to settle, but they couldn't ever find the right place. Blek's mark on his cheek is an indicator of being born of that family, and sometimes those who have heard of his family view it as a cursed mark, a mark that curses its owner to forever travel, unable to truly find their home.

That is until Blek found the forest, and came back to his roots, of course.

He had been accepting of his fate until then. Now he has to deal with the responsibilities that come with being around the same people longer than he usually is.

He often isolates himself because of this.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.....DUDE THAT PUN. roots! pffft!! cus his family is from a forest!  
The reason the forest is so protective is that there was a mass fae slaughter, no one but forest could know if it was genocide, plague, extinction, or war. all the fae in the forest were babies, very young children entrusted to it by the survivors, or born later to the children. this was pretty much eons ago. but it never forgets how empty the forest was without fae to liven it up. Basically error is that kid your family would never approve of hanging around. the forest is a mix of protector, provider, and companion to ink. that gets hella jealous and possesive

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
XGaster was the one that did the mass genocide. He was originally a mage that had come into the forest for protection, and then got greedy, and told the forest he would bring it up to ‘perfection’.

The faes had to use all their power to make the forest into something impenetrable. The other two smaller children that had accompanied XGaster helped them, and ended up dying for the cause.

The forest permanently ensured XGaster was banished.

The idea is that at the time when the Fae community thrived like that, the forest didn’t need to be strong. Afterwards, left with fae offsprings to protect, she didn’t have a choice but to seal it off.

By the time Error had come in, the Forest had admittedly letted him enter because she had sensed familiarity.

Error was running from XGaster, whose perfect order didn’t include the practical usage of the so called ‘dark arts’. It also didn’t include his older brother Geno, who was in an almost goblin like state from an accident, and thus courted Death. Literally.

Error had helped Geno escape with Death. Fresh had actually helped in this case, not out of brotherly love, but for the sake of having points on his side. Either to act as a witness when the time comes to out Error, or to get on Death’s good side.

The forest was later horrified at herself, especially when Ink began getting attached to Error.

XGaster has been achieving his own version of immortality by transferring his soul to a new, ‘perfect’ metallic body.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
fuck its mecha gaster. thats terrifying.  
oooooooh nice gaster history tie in!  
imagine geno popping in 500 to 700 years later, thinking error is dead or worse used in a magic experiment this whole time. BUT he was really in a magic forest slow burning his way to a boyfriend.  
Geno (was travelling thru the village, decided to stay for this Honeymoon that only had a few days left): E-error?!?!? how- what-! how are you alive!??!!?!?!  
Error (walking out of the forest): Oh! Hey geno! Ya still kickin?  
Geno(tears in his eyes): i thought you died a long time ago! after that weird magic you did!  
Error (dusting off his hands): Nah, i got blown into this BITCH ASS FOREST *flips forest off* and met a fae. i got a form of immortality that includes seizures and spasms from the magic i did. Oh and i am currently banished from this magic, sentient forest every ten years. Just got done finally seeing my Inky.  
Geno: What?!?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno: *is now openly crying* kaslf I'm so happy- *only reason why he isn't hugging error is because he remembers his aversion to touch*

Error: *awkwardly pulls Geno into a hug* Yeah yeah, okay lets just go back to my house...The forest can be a real bitch when it comes to getting me to leave.

Then they manage to converse.

Geno: Ah, so you have puppets... what about Fresh?

Error:...Geno. Fresh was the one that snitched me.

Geno: Right, right, I just... I just thought that since you're alive, maybe he-

Error: I can't fault you for having trust in familial bonds, brother, but we both know Fresh wasn't someone to be trusted. I made that mistake. Honestly, I really don't regret leaving that place, but-

Geno: Alright, i get it. I...I wish things had been different.

Error:...I would say 'same', but I'm actually content with my life right now.

Geno: *snorts* You'd always been a romantic.

Error: Yep. Now *leans forward across the table* tell me about how you and Death been doing. Last time I saw you together, you were both pussy-footing around each other. Did you finally let him kiss you?-

Geno: ERROR!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: GENO I NEED DETAILS  
Geno: no thats personal.  
Error: Geno ya ended up in this village during their weird love festival, and yer NOT even thinking of death?  
Geno: Death has been busy trying to do over time to get a vacation set up for us.  
Error: oooooooh, what are ya guys planning? man Ink would have loved to see what ya guys get up ta!  
Geno: Error!! Don't get started on your weird obsession with drama again!  
Error: oh it has already started and i need ta know if he's been treating ya right. the dark arts have a few tricks that old raven would not like having done to em.  
Geno: My god thats my husban-  
Error: YA GUYS GOT MARRIED?!?!?! ooooh tell me EVERYTHING. Wait i got some popcorn kernals somewhere, lemme get those made THEN ya gotta tell me.  
Geno: Error!!!!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error has zero shame and is full of pride and love.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
a true gay wizard, even breaks out some tea to go with the drama.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
bjkjnsdnjsdjnkdsnr

Error: You know, as an immortal i can say this, none of us asked to be here, some of us enjoy it anyway, some of us don't. So, the best thing we can do is just tolerate each others existence....

Error: *turning and pointing to XGaster* Then There Is This Bitch

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is a drama queen. finger snap and everything

Imagine XGaster hears of this great but kinda weird wizard that could cure almost anything, so he shows up to the door step to recruit him....... Error opens the door and just goes "Y O U"  
Actually XGaster would send a messenger first probably....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Oh definitely a messenger first.

Error would immediately memory wipe the messenger, and make him go back.

XGaster would end up coming himself and then it's a fight to the death with Error making sure XGaster doesn't take another step towards the forest.

Then, because XGaster is an asshole, he does the asshole thing called attempting to steal a faes wife, which you should never do if you're an asshole, or ever.

The forest actually forms a golem to inhabit to go and fucking deck XGaster before snatching an unconscious Error into her forest. As much as she hates her, he's ended up being an important part of Ink's life, and the aftermath of his disappearance would be... annoying. devastating

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Forest: *cradling error* Bitch ass mortal-ish freak making me save his weak ass * makes a vine cradle and carefully place error in* Look at you now! how i am gonna tell ink it wasn't me that knocked you out? wake the fuck up before ink wants check on you.  
Error: *sleepy pained mumbles*  
Forest: *stares at error* i can't believe i'm doing this. * in a soothing tone* it is okay error, even though you are a weak thing ink likes you at least. so what is you are annoying and stupid most the time. at least one person likes you. i hope this is comforting knowledge to you. closest i'll get to comforting you. * two head pats*  
Error: *snuggles into the cradle, shivering*  
Forest: ....... i should have grabbed a blanket..... shit.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Forest: *ends up covering Error with a pile of fresh fallen leaves from above, and healthy clean feathers other birds freely gave away* There bitch how ya like dat?

Error: *snuggles into the makeshift blanket and starts purring in his sleep*

Forest: That's what I thought you little shit. *to herself* I'm good.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *wakes up* wtf i am not dead........ why am i buried?

Forest: *takes the opportunity* Oh so your not dead, ink will like that.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Forest: Your mortal ass owes me big time. I should be considering you indebted to me were it not for the fact that Ink loves you too much.

Now XGaster is gunning for the forest

Chapter 20 is out YEET

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: i am confused.... am i dead or not, this looks a bit like a grave?  
Forest: No error, you are not dead. get that thru your thick skull!


End file.
